Psyrazer Legend
This original version of ' Psyrazer' (Real name: Topoluv) also known as Psyrazer Legend is one of the characters from Cyber Hero series. He is one of the original Cyber Heroes who survived during the Yokawan-Era War which was occurred in the original Cyber Hero series. In Cyber Hero: New Horizons, he appears as a hallucinating cybernoid that appears in the current Psyrazer's memories. However, he has an actual appearances in the later episodes who works as a Russian Spy then he betrays Sergei (who is a new Psyrazer) for taking away his position as a Cyber Agent. Later on, he noticed that Sergei was a former mafia member then he press charges on him for his previous crimes, but later was dropped by both US and Russian Governments. After Sergei's case was dismissed, he become jealous then left the Cyber Heroes and joined the evil side. After being defeated, his heart is changed and became friends with Cyber Guy. Later, he apologizes Sergei for causing him too much trouble then he granted his apology. He is now allies with the Cyber Heroes including the original and the Yokawan-Era versions of Cyber Guy, but the alliance has stopped after he confronted by Renegade Rage at the beginning of Horizon Worlds. Suddenly when he returned to Russia, someone wants to accuse him for the past crime that he committed which is an assassination of a pro-Yokawan Cosplayer, but the government and SKY rejected it because he is not actually a bad guy. In Cyber Hero: Generation C, he was enlisted in the World Cyber Heroes in order to cleanse his wrongdoings and became one of Cyber Guy's closiest friends. At the end of Season 3, he mourns at the death of Psyrazer along with the other protagonists including the remaining Psyrazer Seven members. However, he became a honorable member of the Blue Diamond Alliance as a tribute to his friend who lost in the battle against the Yokawa Haikatzu. In the special episode of Cyber Hero: Generation C, he was sent by the Blue Diamond Alliance to the Glacier Games Town (Parody of the Olympic villages) disguised as a security officer in order to sneak into one of the housing unit where the Team Yokawan are held. However, he investigates on their suspicious activities of what they are planning to do something dangerous on every teams. In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, he became Cyber Guy Legend's partner as well as being a sidekick to the current Cyber Guy after he eventually left the Blue Diamond Alliance. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *He will be voiced by a child actress Brighton Sharbino in Generation C then Josh Duhamel in Source of Power. *It is revealed that his real name is Topoluv but his last name is still unknown. *He has a small cameo appearance in the Chinese special presentation during the Glacier Games closing ceremony which he represents Sochi. *In the special crossover episodes of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, it is revealed that Anastasia from Cinderella Girls is the operator of this cybernoid. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Russian Cybernoids Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys